A Walk Among the Stars and Dragons
by cerberus angel
Summary: A spark that sent electricity coursing through his veins. A catalyst to something he had never known he wanted (LaxLu Week, Day 1-7: Aquarius, Devilish, Dream, Sparks, Manga, Games, & Prey).
1. Aquarius

AN: I can't believe it's LaLu week again! X) I'm hella pumped up for this week and am definitely looking forward to read the fanfics and see the fanarts. Anyway go back to the subject at hand, this is my entry for Day 1: Aquarius. I hope you guys like it, and I apologize for the cheesiness. Lately, I've been watching a lot of romance movies/tv shows.

* * *

" _ **Don't let me darken your door**_

 _ **It's not what I came here for**_

 _ **No, it's not what I came here for"**_

* * *

Laxus was feeling the slight stir of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes on the Celestial Spirit that occupied his bathtub at the moment. Her smile vindictive as her tail slapped down against the surface of the water and sent water splashing everywhere.

His right eye twitched when water soaked him head to toe and simply asked "You done throwing your tantrum?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in you." Aquarius quirked an eyebrow.

"You and everyone else." He grumbled reaching for a hand towel and drying his face.

"I can understand the physical appeal."

His eyes narrowed on her.

"You're horrible when it comes to speaking."

"Is there anything else you want to share?"

"You should practice more with what you want to say."

He bit back a retort knowing that snapping at her wouldn't change anything. It didn't help that the Celestial Spirit wasn't wrong either. "That's great advice, but it doesn't help with my situation." Laxus tossed the hand towel to the side and crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you be with Lucy?"

"She's with Leo." She grinned viciously when she saw the Dragon Slayer visibly bristle at the mention of the Lion. Her fellow Celestial Spirit had been spared a painful fate when Virgo had gone to retrieve him during his confrontation with Laxus the night before.

"Like I care…"

Aquarius couldn't help but be amused at the sight the Lightning Slayer made. He reminded her of a child sulking. "It should be you helping her pack."

"She doesn't want me there."

"You're a fool."

"And you can get the hell out of my bathtub."

"You ungrateful brat." She glared at him. "Only because I like you doesn't mean I'll let you get away with using that tone with me."

Her tone had him hesitating on speaking back. Lucy had warned him more than enough times to know that Aquarius was not someone to be trifled with. In his annoyance of being reminded of his screw up had him almost forgetting that.

"I came here to tell you to stop being a coward and go to Lucy."

"I'm not a coward." He growled.

"Then why are you here instead of being with her right now?"

"I told you she doesn't want me th—"

"Oh cut the crap Laxus. You know that's not true."

"She told me—"

"Just like you told her that you didn't want her to go with Natsu, but didn't tell her why."

Laxus looked at her surprised. Did she know the reason why? "Do you—"

"The both of you deserve each other." Aquarius sighed as she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming along.

He stayed silent debating on whether she was being sarcastic.

"Why are you still standing there?"

"It's my house. I can—"

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped and wondered for a moment if he was purposely being obtuse.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop being an idiot!" In her anger, her tail came up and then slammed down against the water sending it splashing everywhere. "I may like you but I lov—"

Laxus smirked. He knew exactly what she was about to say.

Aquarius cleared her throat. "Lucy is important to me."

"She's important to me too."

She met his gaze to see there was no sign of deceit. _A fool in love._ "Then stop making this harder for her. It's already bad enough that she has to leave you and her friends behind to accompany Natsu on this journey. Don't let her leave on bad terms."

The thought of Lucy hurting because of his inability to express himself verbally, he hated it. He didn't want to be the cause of her smile vanishing from her lips or the tears that had glistened in her eyes the evening before. "I…" He didn't want her to go. The thought of not knowing when she would return frightened him. He would miss her… he was already missing her. He wanted to see her. "Where is she?" He needed to see her.

"She should be heading to the station."

Without another word he ran out the bathroom knowing that he couldn't use his lightning body mode with wet clothes on.

Aquarius chuckled darkly as he let out an 'oh fuck!' when he almost tripped running down the stairs.

* * *

Lucy stopped in front of the train station. She trembled at the sight knowing that once she entered and met up with Natsu… once she got on the train the future was uncertain. Natsu had his mind set on finding Igneel, the Dragon had flown away after fighting off Acnologia. When the Dragon Slayer had asked her to accompany him on his journey, there had only been one answer to give. Natsu was her partner and she would support him wholeheartedly.

She thought that Laxus would understand considering how close he was to the Raijinshuu. It hurt to think that they would be parting in bad terms. Perhaps she should have made him explain what he had meant, perhaps she should have stayed instead of walking away and letting the matter drop. Perhaps she shouldn't have told him not to come because she ached with how much she missed him already.

Unshed tears blurred her vision and her hold on her luggage case loosened. A part of her wanted to run back to him, to see him one last time but instead she forced herself to remain in her spot.

She gasped when she felt a warm calloused hand curl around hers and help tightened her hold on her luggage case. Her eyes met blue-grey ones and her heart skipped a beat as strength flood her veins.

Laxus broke the silence that had settled between them. "For a moment I didn't think I was going to make it."

It was then Lucy looked him over. "Why are you wet?"

"It's a long story." He cleared his throat. "Aren't you going in?"

"I am." Her throat felt dry and swallowed.

He stayed silent when she made no move to go inside.

"I don't want to leave you." Her voice cracked.

His heart trembled.

"Not like this." A tear slid down her face.

"I get it." He cleared his throat. "I understand why you want to go with him. He's your partner and you're a team."

The sight of him struggling to tell her how he felt warmed her and yet it did nothing to stop the tears from coming down.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone… but that's my problem to deal with."

"Laxus—"

"I'll wait here." He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "I'll be here waiting for you to come home so don't take too long."

"I'll try not to." She smiled through her tears. "I'll miss you too."

His hand curled on the back of her neck, his thumb slid over the column of her throat as his forehead pressed down against hers. His breath mingled with hers and all he could see was her.

"I'll keep in contact."

"I'll hold you to it." The corner of his lips tugged upward.

"Laxus…"

"Hmm." Her scent filled his lungs.

"I love you." Perhaps it was selfish of her to tell him just before she was about to leave, but she wanted him to know how deeply she felt for him.

Her words shook him to his core. The certainty in her voice and the unconditional in her gaze shattered any walls he had surrounding his entire being.

The vulnerability she saw in his gaze had her tug him down slightly and her on her tip toes.

When her lips pressed against his…

All that he was and all that he would be...

…was hers...

* * *

Aquarius watched the scene unfold with a small smile and a gentle look in her eyes. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"I knew you had a soft spot for him." Scorpio placed his chin over her shoulder as he watched Lucy kiss her Dragon Slayer.

"He makes Lucy happy."

Scorpio smirked. That was a good enough reason to like Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

" _ **A constant reminder of where I can find her**_

 _ **A light that might give up the way**_

 _ **Is all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost**_

 _ **Oh my love, don't fade away"**_

 _ **Reminder (Mumford & Sons)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked it! =D Just like "A Dragon Slayer's Mate" I'm planning to connect the themes to this verse. With that said, please don't hesitate to leave a review telling me what you think. ^^


	2. Devilish

AN: You guys are hella awesome! The amount of fics that have been posted for LaxLu week are beautiful! I can't wait till I get the chance to read them and review. X) Now, this is my entry for LaxLu week, Day 2: Devilish. I hope you guys enjoy! =D

* * *

 ** _"A sinister kid is a kid who_**

 ** _Runs to meet his Maker_**

 ** _A drop dead sprint from the day he's born_**

 ** _Straight into his Maker's arms"_**

* * *

Lucy once again wondered for nth time how did she end up in this situation. Her original plan had been to spend some time in the guild to catch up with her guildmates since her return from her trip with Natsu and then in the evening she was going to have dinner with Laxus.

She should have known that her plans were going to go down the drain especially with her luck. She was not disappointed… a surprise visit from a certain Fire Dragon King put a halt to them. She shouldn't have been surprised considering Natsu forced Igneel to promise that he would come to visit.

Then a surprise visit from certain Sabertooth members buried her plans.

Her patience was thinning by the second. Was it so horrible that she simply wanted to catch up with her friends and boyfriend?

"Laxus."

The Lightning Slayer turned his head to look at her. He quirked an eyebrow at the hard glint in her eyes.

"Take him down."

The guildmembers looked at Lucy shocked. She wasn't one to promote violence and instead was known for trying to put a stop to it. The fact that she was giving Laxus the green light made them gulp nervously.

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled from his spot in front of the circle that had formed around Laxus and Orga. "Take him down like you did me with one hit!"

Orga, who had been purposely trying to provoke Laxus into accepting his challenge, grinned. Finally he was going to get what he wanted. He would be able to show the 'Thunder God' just how strong he had gotten.

"Shit is about to go down!" Sting yelled as he pulled out a hat from out of nowhere. "Place your bets!"

Rogue shook his head. "I don't think this is a good—"

"I got fifty jewels on Laxus!" Cana called out.

"Cana, you should be ashamed of yourself." Freed frowned. "You should at least bet a hundred jewels on Laxus."

"Don't worry Orga you got this!" Sting went around collecting the jewels. "I placed two hundred on you so you better not fail—"

"What he means to say is," Yukino cut him off quickly, "Do your best."

"Two fifty on Laxus!" Bickslow called out.

"If the both of you are betting for Laxus, I should show my support as well." She dropped fifty jewels in Sting's hat.

Laxus's grin was devilish and sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

She would never admit it out loud, but it was moments like these that she found him very desirable. Lightning, protruded from his form, at his beck and call. Certain of his strength and knowledge that nothing could hold him back.

"So," Igneel said from his spot sprawled on the forest ground. His head rested on top of his claws. "Is it true that your boyfriend took Natsu down with one hit?"

"Sad but true." Her lips twitched in an effort bit back a smirk.

The Fire Dragon snorted amused. "Now that's something I would like to see. Do you think your Dragon Slayer would do a repeat performance?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Her gaze on Laxus as he waited for Orga to make the first move. The God Slayer didn't disappoint. She couldn't stop the smile that curved on her lips when Laxus vanished just before Orga's attack could touch him. He appeared behind the Sabertooth member. The breath rushed out of her lungs when lightning came from the sky as Laxus twined hands came down on Orga's back. The ground shook with the force of the impact, a crater formed with Orga's body right in the center. The match was over in span of a blink.

Igneel couldn't help but to be slightly impressed with how Laxus was able to still masterfully use Dragon Slayer magic without having a Dragon to teach him. The Dragon Lacrima made it possible for Lightning Mage to use Dragon Slayer magic, but the strength of his magic, the technique he used was all his own doing. He didn't rely simply on his power, but on strategy as well. It was no wonder he had been able to take Natsu down with one hit. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on the Lightning Dragon Slayer, perhaps he could get him to help train Natsu as well.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Rogue sighed as Yukino rushed to check on Orga.

Sting could only look at the sight with wide eyes and mouth gape open.

"Pay up suckers!" Cana snatched the hat filled with jewels from Sting.

"He listened to me!" Natsu exclaimed to Gray. "Laxus listened to me!"

"No, he listened to Lucy."

"Whatever stripper, you're just jealous."

"You little sh—"

"Natsu. Gray."

They both latched onto each other when they heard Erza call out their names.

"That's better." The Reequip Mage smiled. "Best friends shouldn't fight."

"He should wake up in a few moments." Laxus said to Yukino who was struggling to turn the God Slayer on his back. "Somewhat sore but he'll be fine. If you're really worried Wendy can take a look at him."

"Thank you." The Celestial Mage sighed in relief.

"What for?"

"For not hurting him too bad. I heard about what you did to Jura."

Laxus didn't bother to tell her that his fight with Jura in the Grand Magic Games had been a personal one. He glanced over toward Lucy to see she was on her feet. The Fire Dragon must have said something because her face was lovely shade of red. Without another word he made his way to her.

Lucy ran up to him. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and began to tug him away from Igneel.

Laxus didn't put up fight since he already knew that most of her plan for the day fell apart. He wasn't going to ruin the rest of it by not keeping his plan with her.

"Remember to use protection, Lucy." The Dragon's eyes echoed with mischief. "I'm still much too young to be a grandfather."

Lucy stopped walking and turned ever redder under Laxus gaze. "That's not… we haven't…" She stomped her foot and pointed a finger at Igneel as her eyes narrowed on him. "Don't make me get Natsu and Happy on you. They still don't know that it was you who got rid of their fish."

Igneel cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't." She smirked as she began to tug Laxus away again. "Try not to cause too much trouble while I'm away."

"I make no promises." The Dragon grinned as he winked.

"You're horrible." She chuckled.

"So," Laxus began to say once there was good amount of distance between them and prying ears. "Should I be concerned that Igneel is invested in our nonexistent sex life?"

The way he phrased the question had Lucy burying her face in his coat.

"I'll take that as a no." His lips curved into a faint smile when he felt her body tremble with the laughter she tried very hard to suppress, but failed when the melodious sound spilled from between her lips.

* * *

 ** _"And that's me, that's me_**

 ** _The boy with the broken halo_**

 ** _That's me, that's me_**

 ** _The devil won't let me be"_**

 ** _Sinister Kid (The Black Keys)_**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Well, this one took a life of its own. I had not planned for that many cameos. Originally it was only gonna be a piece surrounding Laxus and Lucy with Igneel being the only one making a cameo, but as you can see it went off course. Even so I hope you guys liked it! ^^

I would also like to thank: **iheartpickles** , **Paperhana** , **LittlePrincessNana** , **XxShyxX** , and **Isabell3** for reviewing as well as everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are all kinds of awesome! =D

With that said, please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you! =)


	3. Dream

AN: I had planned for this to be a small piece, but it exploded it onto something much bigger. Here's my entry for LaxLu Week, Day 3: Dream. I hope you guys like this piece, which is a result from watching k-dramas.

* * *

" _ **Tell me now, where was my fault**_

 _ **In loving you with my whole heart**_

 _ **Oh tell me now, where was my fault**_

 _ **In loving you with my whole heart"**_

* * *

"Laxus." He heard a broken voice call out for him. "You have to wake up."

His heart gave a painful lurch when he heard her cry. Her voice familiar but he couldn't put a face to it and yet hearing her cry felt so wrong.

"I can't lose you too."

He felt something wet land on his hand. _Tears._ He had to see her.

"Come back to me."

It was a struggle to open his eyes even just a little bit. Through slit eyes he saw her head bent down so he couldn't see any of her features except for her blonde hair.

She would never know that for those few seconds he had heard.

Words wanted to come out but not able to as unconsciousness tugged him back under. _Who is she?_

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as he was coming to again.

"I think he's waking up."

"Let me see."

"Give him space."

Laxus opened his eyes to see Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen hovering over him concerned. "Why are you three looking at me like that?" His throat felt dry.

"You idiot!" Evergreen snapped at him as she blinked back tears. "We thought we lost you."

The last thing he remembered were the Dragons attacking Crocus and how he had aided Wendy in the battle against Zirconis. "Did we win?"

"Win?" Bickslow asked confused. "Win what?"

"When the Dragons attacked." Laxus narrowed his eyes not understanding why Bickslow was confused. "Did everyone in Fairy Tail make it?" The question sent a shiver of apprehension down his spine. The thought of losing any of his nakama unsettled them. He remembered how it felt when they all thought that Lisanna was dead. It was not something he wanted to ever go through again, he didn't want any of them to ever go through that again. It was one of the reasons he had to get stronger. To protect them.

He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see the look the Raijinshuu shared amongst each other.

* * *

It was only when Porlyusica gave the clear for him to go two days later was Laxus finally able to check out of the hospital.

"What are your plans for the day?" Bickslow asked from his spot on the hospital bed as he watched the Lightning Slayer gather his personal possessions.

"Not sure yet." He threw his coat over his shoulders before grabbing his wallet. His gaze went to the silver band that was next to it. "Whose ring is this?" Laxus didn't notice the way the Seith Mage stiffened.

Sorrow marred Bickslow's features when watched Laxus pick up the ring and examine it carefully. There was a gentleness in the way he turned it in his fingers to look for clues. It seemed that even if the mind had forgotten, the body still remembered.

"I don't remember owning a ring." He looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw Bickslow looking down. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Of course you wouldn't remember. You lost five years' worth of memories."

"Five years…" It was still a strange concept to grasp. How much could have happened in five years? "So is there anything I should know?"

"There's many things you should know, but Porlyusica said you have to take it slowly. Something about there's a risk of you going into shock again." Bickslow shrugged. "Wasn't really paying much attention. Evergreen and Freed would know more."

Laxus knew that Bickslow wasn't being completely honest about the situation. Even so he wasn't going to push the Seith Mage into confessing, at least not right now.

"Laxus!"

The Lightning Slayer quickly pocketed the ring just as the door to his hospital room was slammed open by Natsu.

"Why the hell is Lucy crying!?" He would have tackled Laxus if it wasn't for Bickslow reacting first. "Bicks! Let go!"

"Natsu! Shut up!"

"Never!"

Laxus titled his head to the slide as he regarded the two mages struggling on the floor. "What are you talking about Natsu? What about Lucy?" He asked not understanding why the Fire Slayer would come to him with something regarding his partner.

"She won't tell me why she's crying or why she packed—"

Bickslow slapped a hand over the Dragon Slayer's mouth.

It was then Laxus was reminded on the blonde haired woman that was crying.

"He doesn't remember." Bickslow hissed into Natsu's ear.

The Fire Dragon Slayer stopped struggling, his eyes widened.

He removed his hand. "He doesn't remember anything for the past five years."

Laxus saw the disbelief's in Natsu's eyes.

"That can't be." He got up on his feet. "You can't do this to Lucy! She needs—"

"What's going on here!?" Evergreen asked as she stormed into the room with Freed at her heels.

"What does Lucy have to do with me?" Laxus asked ignoring Evergreen and Freed's entrance.

"Natsu." Freed stepped in.

"You have to remember." Natsu hands curled into fists. "You need to remember!" He ran out the room before Laxus could say anything.

"What was that about?" Laxus growled glaring at the Raijinshuu. "What is Natsu talking about?"

"It's complicated." Evergreen frowned.

"Then uncomplicate it." He snapped impatient. "Why was Lucy here crying?"

"You saw that?" Bickslow asked surprised.

"Only for a moment…" The image of her crying felt wrong. He couldn't explain why and seeing Natsu react the way he did made guilt curl in the pit pf his stomach. _Guilt for what?_ "What's going on?"

"It's safe to say that you and Lucy are very close." Freed said trying to help Laxus while not going against Porylusica's and Lucy's orders.

Laxus took note that Freed was being vague in his answer. So Bickslow wasn't the only one hiding something from him. "We're friends…" He glanced at Evergreen.

"You can say that." Evergreen looked away.

"What are the three of you hiding from me?"

The self-proclaimed Fairy Queen cleared her throat. "We're not trying to hide anything."

"We were told to give you space and time to figure things out again." Bickslow sighed. "But we…"

"We don't think it's a good idea," Freed stepped up to Laxus, "but we don't want to go against her."

"Go against who?" Laxus met the Rune Mage's gaze.

"That's not important." Freed cleared his throat. "Since we were told to leave you be, I'm not telling you to stay at home for a few days to look for clues that can fill you in important gaps. I'm not telling you to look through everything carefully."

"And we're not telling you to hurry—"

"Because there is definitely not a high chance that you will come to regret or be filled with guilt for having forgotten."

It was then Laxus understood what they were doing. "I'm going home. Make sure no one comes to disturb me."

The Raijinshuu watched as Laxus walked out the hospital room and could only hope that he would be able to remember soon or at least come to the realization of what has happened in the past five years.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he came home was how much bigger it looked. The living room had expanded along with the dining room. In addition there were two new rooms other than the master bedroom and guest room. One of the rooms was locked and had debated for a moment to break the door down but hesitated. He couldn't explain why he was reluctant to damage the door. The other room turned out to be a study.

A lone desk was stationed to the left side of the room. Across from it where bookshelves filled with various books that ranged from theories of magic to strategic warfare. His gaze stopped on a weathered down red book. He pulled it out from the shelf. _Celestial Spirits._ He frowned not comprehending why he would have a book about Celestial Magic.

He placed the book back and pivoted taking in the room once more. The hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood. It was a strange feeling because this was the first time he was in the room and yet… something wasn't right. The room looked barren to him… like something was missing.

Laxus walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. His next stop was the master bedroom. His bed was made and everything was clean, but it didn't feel right. Something was missing here. He made his way to his closet to see that it was bigger and yet the added space made no sense to him. He didn't own enough clothing or items to need the extra space. It was as if something else had been there and it was now gone. _What is it? What's missing?_

A sick feeling curled in the pit of his stomach. He took the coat of his shoulders and threw it carelessly to the side. _What's happening?_ His body slightly trembled as made his way to his bed and laid on the mattress. It all felt like a dream to him. Since the moment he first opened his eyes and saw Lucy crying, it felt like a bad dream. One that he felt the need to wake up from but didn't know how.

There was no one there to guide him.

He felt alone and confused.

Laxus turned to lay on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. The smell of strawberries mixed with his own scent filled his lungs. It was weird… he faintly smelled strawberries in the living room and dining room. The same scent had been in the study and he hadn't realized it until then that it had been stronger in his room but it was the strongest in his bed. _Strawberries._ It soothed him as his eyes closed.

* * *

Three days and two nights had gone by since he woke up in the hospital. It was a struggle to find clues. The only one he really had was the silver band. The other clues that something was missing were his gut feeling.

It was while he looked over the ring did he notice for the first time the tan line on his left hand where his ring finger was. Without thinking he slid the band on. The breath rushed out of his lungs. It was a perfect fit.

"What the fuck…" He continued to look at the band in disbelief. The implications of what it meant sent his heart pounding viciously against his ribcage.

His eyes snapped up to look at the living room with a new perspective. It was not something he wanted to think about at the moment. He needed to get out.

* * *

With no destination in mind Laxus wandered around a sleeping Magnolia. It was late at night and he didn't have to worry about running into his guildmates since they were all most likely in their homes.

And yet the wind blew and he caught the familiar smell of strawberries. The only thing that seemed to soothe him. He latched onto the scent like a rope that would keep him from plunging under. The scent was growing stronger as he neared the owner.

He turned to the right and stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze landed on a blonde haired woman that was walking further from him.

" _You have to wake up."_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

His feet began to move toward her.

" _I can't lose you too."_

Her name was on the tip of his tongue. "Lucy."

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

He could see her honey brown eyes widen in surprise.

"Laxus." Her voice held wonder and lacked the brokenness that he heard the last time.

He stopped beside her feeling the ache of loneliness melt away in her presence. He couldn't think to say anything.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Her question caught him off guard for a moment before he remembered that Bickslow had mentioned that he had become close friends with the Celestial Mage. He nodded.

"You haven't been skipping meals?"

"Somewhat."

Lucy turned to face him with a concerned frown.

It was then Laxus noticed her extended belly. "You're pregnant." He blurted out.

"Thank you for noticing." She placed her left hand on her stomach and sighed. "I've lost count on how many times I've told you that skipping meals isn't healthy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Laxus glanced back down at her pregnant stomach and for a moment he wanted to place his hand next to hers. He quickly looked away to curve the sudden and unexpected urge. "What are you doing out here so late?" He didn't see the sad smile that graced her lips.

"I wanted to clear my head so I went out for a walk."

When Laxus risked a glance at her, she was looking up toward the stars. "I'm surprised Natsu let you go off by yourself considering your carrying his kid."

"Natsu does not decide what I get to do!" She growled fiercely while glaring.

Laxus remained silent. She looked like at any moment she might take a swing at him.

"And I'm not carrying his child!"

With that statement the Lightning Slayer could see the anger leave her and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You're an idiot." A tear slid down her cheek. "You're such an idiot."

Even though she had insulted him, he had the sudden urge to touch her.

* * *

It had become a routine for him to meet Lucy at night. He would pick her up from Gajeel and Levy's place and they would take a short walk around Magnolia. Trying to figure out what happened the last five years was still a priority and but so was going on walks with Lucy. She calmed him.

"Why are you staying with Gajeel and Levy?" He asked one night. "What happened with your apartment?"

"I sold my apartment two years ago." Lucy glanced at him. "As for why I'm staying with Gajeel and Levy… home isn't feeling like home right now."

Laxus remained silent contemplating her words. He understood how she felt. His home didn't feel like home either. The feeling that something was missing most days threatened to swallow him. It nipped at his feels and clawed at his mind. The feeling was unrelenting in its pursuit.

"My mother used to say that "home is where the heart is"." A smile that didn't reach her eyes graced her lips.

He lost count on how many times he woke up in the middle of the night reaching out for someone beside him, but finding it empty. He was used to sleeping alone in bed, he was used to waking up alone as well… and yet longing and loneliness would run through his veins and his mind would conjure up and image of the blonde woman beside him. He could see her lying in bed with him, but that couldn't be possible. She was not married and was pregnant with another man's child. Just how deep was his relationship with her that his mind would go to her in his most desperate times?

"I just recently found out what she meant."

Laxus stopped walking as he tried to make sense of her words.

She looked over her shoulder. Her honey brown eyes met his blue-grey eyes. His eyes reminded her of the calm before the storm. A shiver went down her spine, his gaze pierced her very being.

"You don't know where your heart is."

She nodded.

"You're a fool for giving it away."

Lucy turned to face him. The anger in his voice familiar.

"And he's an idiot for losing track of it." A scowl marred his features. "Natsu had better given him hell for it."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "He didn't. I wouldn't let him." Even though he didn't remember, he still had a protective instinct for her. "It's not his fault. He did what he thought was right."

"Still doesn't change the fact that this guy is an idiot." He crossed his arms over his chest. "He should have been more careful considering he has you and his kid on his way."

"He should have been…" She chuckled even though a part of her wanted to cry. "Even so I still love him."

Laxus felt envious of the man who held Lucy Heartfilia's unconditional love. He was tempted to hunt the man down and beat him for doing this to Lucy. Consequences be damned.

"I am a fool."

And yet in that moment with her lips curved into a smile that showed hints of her strength, her eyes glistened with tears she refused to shed and her left hand rested protectively on the baby in her stomach, he wanted to hold her.

* * *

Laxus entered the study and took a seat on his chair. His elbows rested on his desk and fingers twined. He couldn't keep living this. He was so close to figuring it all out. He could feel it on the tips of his fingers. Something had to give.

He was overlooking something. The Lightning Slayer reached into one of the drawers and took out the ring of keys he kept there. He still had that one door to open… the one that made him hesitate the first day since returning home.

Home… it didn't feel like home.

" _Home is where the heart is."_

Lucy's words still ran circles in his mind. _My heart is also missing…_ His gaze went to the silver band on his ring finger. His mind conjured up an image of Lucy who kept the loneliness at bay. Being with her was the only thing that made sense. _…But she doesn't have a ring._

He heard a knock but didn't bother to get up. The door opened and Evergreen poked her head inside. "Laxus."

The Dragon Slayer glanced at her. "What is it?"

She gulped feeling like prey under his gaze. Why did she have be the one to come? Bickslow and Freed had cheated in rock, paper, scissors. Everyone knew that three rounds had to be played in order to declare a winner. After the first round in which she had chosen scissors and them rock, they had sent her on her way. "I brought you some to munch on." She presented him a bag filled with freshly baked bread.

Ever knew how to play dirty. She was aware that there was a chance that he was not happy with Bickslow, Freed, and herself, so she brought him his favorite snack to calm him down a bit. A sacrifice for the Thunder God.

Laxus didn't have to look inside the bag to see what it was. He could already smell the sweet aroma. "I don't want it."

The Fairy Mage could only gawk.

"I want another clue instead."

"If I do, does that mean you'll forgive us?"

"I'll forgive you, but not the other two." He leaned back in his chair. "I know that they sent you in because you ended up losing in…"

"Rock, paper, scissors," Evergreen mumbled as she placed the bag on his desk. "They didn't even play fair."

"Which is why I'm only offering you amity. The other two can grovel more."

"Alright then." She placed her hands on her hips. "What have you figured out so far?"

"I'm married…" He lifted his left hand to show her the silver band.

"That's one thing."

"I'm also attracted to pregnant woman that is in love with an idiot."

"You mean Lucy?" Evergreen looked at him amused.

"So she is in love with an idiot."

"I wasn't referring to that part." She grinned. "I was referring to the part of her being pregnant."

Laxus narrowed his eyes on her.

It took everything Evergreen had not to burst out laughing. "So let me get this straight, you're attracted to Lucy."

"I thought I made that clear."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad fucking thing!" He snapped. "I'm married," he pointed at the ring. "And she has no ring. When you connect the dots it doesn't add up, which makes no fucking sense."

"How come?"

"Because being with her is the only thing that feels right… that makes sense even if nothing adds up." His hands curled into fists. "Not even this house feels right. There are things missing I know there are, but I don't know what exactly. It's all so confusing."

The amusement of the situation quickly left as a frown tugged down on her lips.

"It's like someone had come in and removed themselves from my life and only left fragments. I don't understand why they would do that…" He shook his head. "If I'm married then where's my wife? Why isn't she here helping me through this?"

Evergreen couldn't breathe when Laxus met her gaze. The lost look in them had driven the breath right out of her lungs.

"Did I drive her away?" He forced the question passed his lips. He had to know. Did he screw up like his grandfather did with his grandmother?

The question made her heart ache. He didn't bother to think that perhaps his wife had died instead his first thought was that he had pushed her away. It reminded her of when he did share his fears to her, Freed, and Bickslow days before the wedding. How the thought of marriage had been the last thing in his mind, how he couldn't understand how someone could give themselves to another. It frightened him to be so vulnerable with another, but at the same time Lucy made it less frightening for him. His doubts on whether he would be able to keep Lucy beside him and not send her packing. "You're an idiot."

"How am I—"

"Stop degrading yourself!" She slammed her hands on his desk. "You're a good husband. You didn't send her packing and after three years of her putting up with you I think it's safe to say that she doesn't plan on leaving you."

"Three years… I've been married for three years?" He greedily latched onto the new piece of information.

"Damn." Evergreen glared at him. She let that one slip by accident. "That's not important. What you need to know about the woman you married is that you're worthy of her and she is worthy of you. It's disgustingly sweet the way she loves you and she has her reasons for not being here for you."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I can't betray her."

"But you would betray me." He almost regretted saying the words when he saw the hurt look in Evergreen's eyes, but he was desperate and wanted answers.

"No. My loyalty is always with you, but you welcomed her into our family. You told us to look after her and protect her." She stood up straight and slid her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "That's what we are doing by trying to not add to her stress especially with her condition."

"Condition?"

"So I need you to listen to me because I'm not going to repeat what I said."

"Tell me."

"Do you remember the two things Ivan left behind for you?"

"The house and a storage room in Magnolia." He tore the house and built a new one for himself. "The storage room was filled with his junk."

"It was but do you remember throwing it all out?"

Laxus nodded. "I donated some of it to the Magic Council."

"You did."

"Are you telling me to go look there?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't go there because you definitely won't find anything there."

Laxus grabbed the key ring as he stood up.

"And when you don't find anything, you shouldn't open the door to the room that's locked."

"How do you know I haven't opened it?"

Her smile was a sad one. "If you had, you would have hunted Freed, Bickslow, and I days ago. You would have not rested until we told you everything."

* * *

In reality Laxus didn't know what to expect when he opened the door to the storage room and flicked the lights on.

The wooden desk in the middle of the space had caught his attention. He walked toward it, his palm touched the surface. It was familiar but he didn't know from where. He opened the drawer under the desk and saw a manuscript.

His gaze skimmed over the words to see it was a story. He pulled it out and placed it carefully on the desk instead of tossing it carelessly. It was odd that he knew it was supposed to be handled delicately. He froze when he saw what had laid under the manuscript.

It was a photo inside of a frame, but it was the people that were in it that had him hesitating.

He was dressed in a black suit that contrasted greatly with the white dress of the blonde haired woman wore. His left arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close as he leaned down toward her. The silver band on his ring finger visible. The blonde haired woman was leaning upward, her lips centimeters from his, her left on his chest and a diamond ring on her ring finger was visible.

An image of half lidded honey brown eyes came into his mind. The feel of her lips brushing against his. His right hand grasping the back of her neck not giving her the chance to pull away. His lips greedily pressed against her.

Her moan.

His lungs filling with her scent, strawberries.

Her warmth flowing through his veins taking root in his heart slowing into a painful thump against his ribcage.

Time had slowed and everything he was, focused on every sound and every move she made.

In that moment everything made sense to him.

She was a fool for having given him her heart.

" _Home is where the heart is."_

He was an idiot for having forgotten that she did and that he had given her his heart as well.

The dreamlike state that he felt he had been in for the past few days cracked.

Laxus placed the frame down and quickly began to search the other drawers. He found another photo of himself. This time he was shirtless in bed as he grinned. He found one of Team Natsu and another of the Raijinshuu.

He moved on to the boxes that were piled on the side and found photo albums. He flipped through pages filled with photos of Fairy Tail.

There was one of the Strauss siblings and another of Erza eating a slice of strawberry cake. Her face was one of unadulterated joy.

Gajeel taking a nap as he sat beside Levy, who read a book.

Lily speaking with Happy and Carla.

Bickslow holding Wendy in his arms as he hugged her and pressed his cheek against hers while Carla frowned disapprovingly in the background.

Elfman had his arm thrown over Evergreen's shoulders, while she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Her cheeks had a pink hue to them.

Freed helping Mirajane clean mugs behind the bar.

Kinana smiled as Laki and Warren appeared to be easing Max whose face had gone vivid red.

Nab in front of the request board, while Reedus painted Vijeeter, who was posing with one of his dance moves.

Cana having Gray in a headlock with one arm while her other arm was raised in the air, holding her empty mug in the air. Macao and Wakaba were trying to wrestle the mug from her, while Natsu and Happy were in the background laughing as they pointed at the Ice Mage. Upon closer inspection, Laxus saw Gray was discreetly flipping them the middle finger.

He wasn't surprised when he saw a photo of Alzack and Bisca with a smiling Asuka, but he was surprised by how big the girl had gotten.

The last two photos in the album caught his attention the most.

In the second to last photo he was sitting in front of the bar. Gildarts had taken a seat on the barstool on his left and his Gramps sat on the bar on his right. He was glaring at Gildarts who had this goofy look on his face as he nudge him with his elbow and Makarov had his head thrown back in laughter.

In the last photo, Lucy was sitting on her chair behind her wooden desk. She paused in her writing and had looked up in time to smile sweetly as the photo was taken. He recognized the bookshelves in the background.

His gaze swung back to the wooden desk. He now knew what was missing in the study.

With each photograph the crack had turned into multiple ones.

There was still one more place he had to see in order for it all to shatter.

* * *

The door unlocked as he turned the key and with a heavy heart he pushed the door open.

The dream... it shattered in the wake of what appeared before him.

A nursery.

He took a few hesitant steps.

White like Celestial Magic and yellow like Lightning Magic were the dominant colors.

His body trembled as the memories came back to him. His knees crumbled under him as he remembered Lucy telling him that she was pregnant.

The dark cherry oak crib stood out like a sore thumb.

Natsu breaking into his home in the middle of the night with Happy. Gray, who had overheard them discussing their plans, followed them to make sure they wouldn't cause too much trouble and because he didn't believe they would be able to build crib that was safe for his future niece or nephew to sleep in.

The small red dragon plush that had its secure spot in the crib.

A gift from Igneel so his future grandchild knew that he or she was being looked after.

A mermaid lamp stood on the drawers. Her hair and tail blue. Her arms were raised above her head as she held the light bulb. The top cover of the lamp would slowly spin showing all the twelve Ecliptic Zodiac when turned on. It didn't need to be plugged in for it to work. Just a bit of magic did the trick and depending on the magic of the Mage that would be the color of the light.

Aquarius refused to be outdone by a Dragon that just recently decided to adopt Lucy as one of his own. It seemed that the Celestial Spirit King agreed with her because the lamp was from the Celestial World.

The book shelves across the room had been put up by Gajeel and Levy had tagged team with Freed on filling them with classic children books.

He remembered the Strauss siblings with Wendy coming in to help him paint the room… well Elfman and Wendy were the ones who helped paint while Lisanna and Mirajane went off to discuss decorative plans with Lucy.

Erza was the one who bought the rocking chair. She vouched that it was the best one that could ever be bought. Even had gone far enough to test it. Lucy nor he spoke up against it because if it could survive the tests Titania threw its way then it was a keeper.

The closet was filled with animal footsies. Courtesy of Makarov and his borderline obsession with wanting his great grandchild to look adorable. No one could possibly resist a Dreyar baby or so he claimed. Although Laxus had his reservations on that, the Dreyar eyebrows were fierce.

He had hoped and still did now that he remember that his child… no… his and Lucy's child would have her big honey brown eyes and minus the Dreyar eyebrows.

When Laxus was finally able to get his bearings again, the room was dark. The sun had set long ago. A faint smile curved on his lips when he saw the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He remembered that Bickslow along with his babies had placed them there. Waves of stars seemed to flow on the ceiling.

There had been nights early during the pregnancy that he spent with Lucy laying on the ground as they looked at those stars discussing what they still needed to buy for their baby as well as names if it was a girl or a boy. They still didn't know the sex since they had wanted it to be a surprise. A bet of epic proportions had started up in the guild because of it.

"I'm sorry." He uttered into the darkened nursery. "I didn't mean to forget you or your mother… you gotta believe that I didn't mean to."

He must really be losing his mind.

A part of him wanted to laugh in relief at remembering everything.

A part of him wanted to yell at the top of his lungs in anger for no one telling him since the moment he woke up. He still tried to wrap his mind around why Lucy would listen to Porlyusica. How she could even think it was a good idea.

A part of him wanted to cry for ever forgetting. Lucy's tears and calling him an idiot, Natsu's anger, and the Raijinshuu's hesitation and worry made sense to him now. He consider himself lucky that no one else in Fairy Tail, other than Natsu confronting him that first time, came after him. He deserved to be hit and yelled at.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked in the darkness.

His eyes burned as he remembered the request that led to him being hospitalized. A town had been taken over by Rogue Mages. The Rune Knights were no match against them. A desperate parent had risked his life to make the trip to Magnolia and seek an audience with Makarov.

His gramps had wanted him to be there when he spoke with the man. The man had lost his wife the night the Mages had attacked and took his child. He told him how the Rogue Mages had taken all the children for hostages and rounded up the females. The man broke down when he recounted how they would hear some of the woman crying out at night.

Laxus remembered the way Makarov's expression promised retribution. He had felt the same way. The man told him how the children were being held from ransom and if it wasn't paid they will be killed. They didn't have enough jewels to meet the amount the Rogue Mages wanted.

He knew what that meant. If those Mages had no problem raping and killing women then they would not hesitate to kill the children.

He knew what he had to do and so he accepted the man's request for help and took the Raijinshuu with him. That same day he packed his duffel bag and left a small note for Lucy telling her that something urgent came up. He didn't bother to give her any details about the request because it was not something he wanted her to think about. His mind was on arriving to the town as soon as possible and liberating it from the Rogue Mages while saving as many lives as possible.

When he arrived to the town with the Raijinshuu and the man named Benjamin, he was in a state of disbelief. Most of the town had been demolished. Blood stained the dirt and concrete. Male bodies were scattered on the streets waiting to be buried.

The men had fought back to get the women and children, but had failed.

It was a massacre.

"They needed my help."

The state he found the woman in, the way they coward from him. He left Evergreen to look after them before going after the children.

Each time he took down one of the Rogue Mages it was a struggle not to kill them.

The battle was all but won when Freed entered the school that the children were being held in.

The blame rested solely on himself. He hadn't done a sweep to make certain all the Rogue Mages had been taken care of. The children were coming out with Freed when one came out of an alley.

The Rune Mage was holding two toddlers in his arms. There was no time to use his magic when the enemy attacked. The children had huddled toward him in fear.

Freed couldn't do anything, the parents of those children couldn't do anything, but Laxus could. He wouldn't be able to stop the Mage from casting, but he could stop the magic from hurting Freed and the children.

The parents of those children had fought with everything they had, they tried everything they could possibly do to protect them. Laxus couldn't give them anything less.

He remembered how the wind magic cut into his flesh. His right shoulder and ribcage protested in pain, it cut the back of his knees and sent him tumbling down. Breath rushed out of his lungs when the back of his head collided against concrete. His eyes closed when saw blurry.

In the darkness he heard Freed yell his name. His eyes opened a little to see Bickslow kneeling next to him. His helm had been discarded.

" _He's bleeding too much and might have a concussion."_ There was fear in his eyes.

Laxus had placed a bloody hand over the one Bickslow had on his ribcage. "Take us home." He wanted to see Lucy again. He wanted to see her give birth to their kid and know that he or she was safe. Seeing the children and women frightened… it wasn't right. No one child or woman should have to ever feel that way. He'd made sure Lucy nor their child would ever feel that way. But first he just really wanted to see Lucy.

Tears brimmed in his eyes. He squeezed them shut for a moment.

" _Hold on Laxus."_

The next time he opened them there were no trace of tears.

" _You gotta stay awake."_

At that time he had fought to keep his eyes open but it was impossible to.

"I just want you to know that I did what I thought was the best." Laxus glanced toward the crib. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

" _Come back to me."_

Even if he still felt like shit there was no time to wallow in it. He still had one more thing to do.

 _Lucy._

He needed to go talk to her.

 _Home is where the heart is…_

It was about time he went to get his heart back.

It was time for the both of them to come home.

* * *

The door to the Redfox residence opened before he could knock.

"You have some nerve coming this fucking late." Gajeel growled at him.

"Gajeel." Levy placed her hand on his arm. "Let him explain."

Crimson eyes met pleading hazel ones.

Laxus watched as the Iron Slayer calmed slightly under the Script Mage's influence.

His gaze swung back to the Lightning Slayer. "Since you look like shit I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." His arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not letting you see Bunny Girl until you give me a reason why you stood her up tonight and it better be a damn good one."

Laxus saw no point in being vague when it came to Gajeel. If anything he owed the Dragon Slayer for letting Lucy into his home and looking after her when he couldn't. "I remember everything."

Gajeel eyes widened. "You're not lying…"

Levy squeezed past Gajeel. "You remembered that you're married to Lucy and that she is pregnant with your child!?"

"Shrimp, if he didn't really remember everything then you just spilled the beans."

"But you said he wasn't lying."

"It's the principle Levy."

"I don't care about that right now!" She glared at him for a moment before turning back to Laxus. "Are you here to take Lucy home?"

He nodded. "If she lets me."

Tears glistened in Levy's eyes. Without warning she threw her arms around Laxus's waist and buried her face in his chest. "It was so hard to see her smiling and then hearing her cry behind closed doors when she thought we couldn't hear her." Her shoulders shook when a sob slipped passed her lips. "I was beginning to doubt that you would ever regain your memories, but she never did."

Laxus glanced at Gajeel helpless, but the Iron Slayer was busy grinning as he looked at his fiancée. And so the Lightning Slayer did what he always did when Asuka made the mistake of crying to him. A move that he learned from Gajeel years ago. He patted Levy on the head.

Levy pulled away from him and smiled up at him through her tears. "Welcome back, Laxus." His palm felt warm and reassuring on her head. "I'm going to go get Lucy."

He simply nodded and watched the Script Mage run off.

"When you leave with Lucy make sure you lock the door behind you." Gajeel left him standing by the door and walked toward the hallway Levy had ran through seconds ago.

"Laxus?" He could hear the sleepiness in Lucy's tone. "Levy, why are crying?" This time her tone was alarmed. "Did something happen to Laxus?!" She didn't give the Script Mage a chance to respond. "Gajeel! What happened to Laxus?!"

"He's fine. Now calm down."

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief.

Laxus bit back a smile.

"Remember stress isn't good for lil Asskicker."

This time the Lightning Slayer couldn't help grinning.

"How many times have I told you not to call the baby that?" Lucy growled.

"And how many times have I told you that since you and Laxus never gave the baby a name I get to call it what I want. Or do you want me to call the baby an 'it'."

"You can call the baby, the baby."

"Naw, Asskicker sounds so much better and it fits the baby perfectly considering how many times you complain about it kicking you."

A sharp slap echoed from the hallway.

"What the hell woman? Keep your hands to yourself."

"Don't call the baby an 'it'."

"Crazy ass bunny."

"Gajeel." Levy said in warning.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "Just get your ass to the front door your husband is waiting for you."

"Wait he's here…"

"Yea."

"And he can hear what we are saying…"

"Yea."

Another slap echoed from inside the hallway.

"Damn it Bunny!"

"Why would you call him my husband when you know that—"

"Just go to him and make sure you lock the door behind you."

Laxus was leaning against the doorway and watched with a hint of amusement as Gajeel grasped Lucy's shoulders and was maneuvering her out of the hallway. Once she was standing in the living room he let go of her and rubbed his left shoulder. "How the hell do you deal with this violent woman?"

"I make sure not to say anything to piss her off."

"Too bad you suck at not making her cry."

"Gajeel!" Lucy glared at the Iron Slayer.

Laxus understood what Gajeel did. He gave him an opening. "It's a work in progress."

Gajeel grinned when Lucy turned to look back at Laxus. "Just looking at the both of you is giving me cavities." In his own way complementing them. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight love birds." He didn't wait to for a response as he entered the hallway and wordlessly scooped Levy into his arms.

"Goodnight Lucy! Goodnight Laxus!" Levy called out as Gajeel took them to their bedroom.

Lucy remained silent as she looked at Laxus.

Laxus couldn't stop looking at her. He wanted to get close to her, but didn't know if he still had that right after what he put her through. His eyes went to her left hand that rested on top of her extended belly. The diamond ring was on her ring finger. "I was wondering where you had the ring."

She had known that he would remember. The first time she had seen him wearing the silver band had strengthened her hope. She only had to wait, but it had been so hard to simply wait when all she wanted to do was touch him again, hold him again. The days had been bearable because there were things to do and her guildmates would help distract her. Especially Team Natsu, the Raijinshuu, and Gajeel and Levy. They had been every supportive and would keep the other members at bay when they wanted to look for Laxus.

The Strauss siblings had been another blessing. When Lucy couldn't smile anymore Mirajane would take her to Laxus's office. They would share stories of the Lightning Slayer. There would be times that the Take Over Mage would sneak out photos of Laxus as a child from Makarov's office. Although Lucy had a suspicion that the Master was aware and would purposely leave them somewhere Mirajane would find them. Elfman would remind her how much of a real man Laxus was and how amnesia didn't stand a chance against a real man. Then there was Lisanna who would accompany her to her checkups with Porlyusica.

But the nights were a different story. They were a struggle because she was reminded of what she no longer had. The bed was too big and felt too cold without Laxus. She missed feeling his warmth when he snuggled up behind her. She missed the feel of his palm on her stomach, his thumb stroking the skin as if caressing her and the baby. She missed the nights they would discuss baby names and go over plans they had in case she went into birth in the middle of the night.

She missed being with him.

She missed him…

"Gajeel made a necklace to hold the ring." It had been a precaution in case she crossed paths with Laxus while she was walking around. At time she thought he was overthinking it, but the first night she crossed paths with Laxus she had been thankful for Gajeel's forward thinking.

Laxus realized that she had kept the ring close to her heart the entire time. "I'm an idiot."

"Laxus…"

"And I promise that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making this up to you."

"I don't need you to do that. I don't want you to do that. It's not your fault."

Her words disarmed him. Left him feeling vulnerable. He could only watch as she closed the space between them.

Her right hand came up to cup his cheek. Her heart skipped a beat when he tilted his head toward her hand. Her thumb gently stroked his cheekbone and his eyes became half lidded. This was her Laxus. The one she gave her heart to.

The warmth of her hand… it felt like coming home. "I missed you… without even knowing it. I missed you."

"And I you."

This time he didn't hesitate to touch her. His right hand curled on the back of her neck, his thumb stroked the column of her throat. "Tell me…" His forehead pressed against hers, grounding him. His lungs filled with the scent of her. "What do you want?"

"You already gave me what I wanted."

Her smile was breathtaking.

"You came back to me."

Damn it all.

He couldn't be held responsible for kissing her breathless.

* * *

" _ **Lead me to the truth and I**_

 _ **Will follow you with my whole life**_

 _ **Oh, lead me to the truth and I**_

 _ **Will follow you with my whole life"**_

 _ **\- White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked it. Originally this piece was supposed to 5k, but then turned to into 10k and when I looked over the entire thing decided to scrap out the last 2k. I didn't feel that the last few scenes fit the overall atmosphere. Although I'm willing to post those scenes after I'm done with the rest of my entries for LaxLu week, but it really depends on if you guys want to read it. Just know that a certain Celestial Spirit and Dragon make an appearance along with lil Asskicker. ;) With that said, please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. ^^

I would also like to give a huge thank you to: **iheartpickles** , **Guest** , **Grimnack** , **Narrative** , **Aretha Atrahasis** , **W1n6s-0f-F1r3** , and **kurahieiritr JIO** for reviewing as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are awesome! =D


	4. Sparks

AN: I know that LaxLu week is over, but I'm still planning on finishing up the rest of the entries. This is my entry for LaxLu Week, Day 4: Sparks. **XxShyxX** , this one is for you.

* * *

" _ **A drop in the ocean**_

 _ **A change in the weather**_

 _ **I was praying**_

 _ **That you and me might end up together"**_

* * *

Laxus watched from afar, a blonde woman stand in front of two tombstones. She bent over to deposit a bouquet of roses on each grave.

His expression stoic, but stomach in knots.

Asking for Lucy's hand in marriage had been one of the most intense moments in his life. That was saying something considering what he has gone through in his twenty six years of life: lost his mother at a young age, turned his back on Fairy Tail and got excommunicated, fought against two Dragons, his father, a Demon and looked Death in the face.

And yet asking for Lucy's hand was the hardest thing he had to do. It didn't matter how strong he was. It was not a fight he could win with brute force. He could only succeed with words.

It was the hardest thing he had to do. And it was the thing that mattered most. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted Lucy, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Speaking with Aquarius and Capricorn was mentally exhausting, Igneel was another matter, although surprisingly Team Natsu was supportive. They had even gone as far as to help the Raijinshuu with trying to make a 'romantic' date for him to propose in. The result was a disaster of epic proportions, but with the restaurant going up in flames in the background he was finally able to ask the question.

Now there was only one more thing to do… one thing Lucy wanted to do.

A gust of wind blew making her blonde hair sway. Her fingers tucked a few stray strands behind her ear as she glanced over her shoulder, her honey brown eyes crinkled slightly as a soft simple graced her lips.

She was so achingly beautiful.

A spark that sent electricity coursing through his veins.

A catalyst to something he had never known he wanted.

That was what she was to him.

A spark of hope.

A spark that signified a new beginning.

That was what she gave to him.

"Laxus!"

It was now or never. With a deep breath and a few long strides he was by her side.

Her hand latched onto his.

His gaze went to the tombstones that read "Jude Heartfilia" and "Layla Heartfilia".

"Mom. Dad." Lucy tilted her head to the side and let it rest against Laxus's arm. "I would like you to meet Laxus."

Laxus cleared his throat not knowing what to say. "Hi."

"As you can see he's not good with words," She craned her neck to look up at him, "but I love him."

There it was again as he looked into her honey brown eyes that shone with affection. That spark that sent his heart racing within his ribcage and had his face becoming warm.

She grinned as she watched him blush. The urge to tease him on the tip of her tongue.

He looked away from her to look back at the tombstones.

Lucy followed his lead. There will be time to tease him later about how adorable he looked blushing. "We're getting married."

The wind blew again and carrying with it what Laxus could have sworn was a man's unimpressed "humph" and a woman's melodious laugh.

* * *

" _ **It's like wishing for rain**_

 _ **As I stand in the desert**_

 _ **But I'm holding you closer than most**_

' _ **Cause you are my heaven"**_

 _ **A Drop In The Ocean (Ron Pope)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. **XxShyxX** , I hope you liked it. I know this is one is shorter than the others, but the idea was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I ended up getting a few reviews wanting to read the parts I took out for my last entry, so I've decided that I will be posting the rest after I have posted the other entries for LaLu Week. With that said, please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you. =)

I would like to thank: **Raiza-chan** , **W1n6s-0f-F1r3** , **SuperPsycoNutcase** , **bixlu lover** , **Paperhana** , **Diasphro** , **tarafredritz1** , **Grimnack** , **artistofthemind** , **JustLoverly** and **Jaegka** for reviewing as well as everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts. =D


	5. Manga

AN: This verse for the most part is canon divergence, but it will follow canon with a few twists here and there. So Tartarus doesn't happened after the Eclipse Gate, but Acnologia does show up after the Gate is destroyed and so does Igneel. During that time Laxus and Lucy are dating. It also explains why Aquarius is still with Lucy and why Igneel has appeared. This piece takes place after Tartarus and since I'm always giving Laxus angst, this will follow Lucy. This is my entry for Day 5: Manga.

* * *

" _ **But baby I've been here before**_

 _ **I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**_

 _ **And love is not a victory march**_

 _ **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"**_

* * *

Lucy felt her heart tremble at the sight of her husband on a hospital bed again. No matter how many times she has seen him in one, it doesn't lessen the fear.

A fear that had first appeared when she heard that the Magic Council had been bombed and settled in the pit of her stomach when Jet informed them of Laxus, the Raijinshuu and Yajima being hurt. A fear that lingered within her when she fought Tartarus with everything she had.

The price she had to pay in order to save her guildmates. _Aquarius._ The breath rushed out of her lungs.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Her hands curled into fists feeling ashamed.

She felt selfish for wallowing in her guilt and pain even for a moment. She wasn't the only one that lost a loved one.

Natsu lost Igneel, Gajeel lost Metallicana, Wendy lost Grandine, and all her friends lost a home when Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail.

One of her hands uncurled as it reached for Laxus hand.

How she wished that he would come to again. The longer it took for him to become conscious the more the doubt and fear increased and threatened to drown her.

Porlyusica couldn't give her a definite answer. Tempesta's blood gave him a chance to survive, but it wasn't a definite thing and that scared her. At this moment she wanted something to be clear and precise, she wanted to stop feeling doubt and fear.

She wanted to be able to look into Laxus's calm before the storm eyes and know that he will be fine

She wanted to be able to take their daughter to see her father again.

She wanted to be able to see Natsu and Gray again and have them reassure her that everything will be okay. She couldn't turn to Erza for the Reequip Mage was busy with Mirajane trying to keep the lost ex-guildmates together.

They were all waiting for Laxus to wake up to see what he would do. Their hopes were that he would step up and become the new master so Fairy Tail will not continue to be disbanded.

"Laxus." Her voice shook as both her hands grasped one of his. "I need you to come back to me. I can't lose you too." She lifted his hand and pressed her lips against it.

The door to the hospital room opened as Evergreen walked in with Bickslow. "Lucy."

She looked toward the Fairy Mage. "Has Anna woken up?"

"Yes." Evergreen smiled at sympathetically. "She's asking for you."

Her gaze went back to Laxus.

"Don't worry." Bickslow placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We'll keep an on him."

She nodded as her hands held tightly onto Laxus. "Is she with Freed?"

"Yup. He's feeding her breakfast."

 _Come back to me._ With a final squeeze Lucy let go of his hand. "I'll send him over." She took a deep breath before standing and straightening her shoulders. The smile she forced on her lips trembled.

Evergreen stepped in front of Lucy and without warning pulled her into a hug. She felt the way the Celestial Mage shook in her arms. "It's going to be okay."

And it was with those words that Lucy shattered. The unshed tears came pouring down.

"We both know he's strong"

She nodded not able to speak because the only thing that would come out was a sob.

"And stubborn like hell."

Her shoulders shook with a mixture between a chuckle and a sob.

"He will come back to us."

Lucy held onto Evergreen.

"He will come back to you and Anna."

After a few moments Lucy pulled away from Evergreen and wiped her tears. "Please tell me when he wakes up."

"Of course we will." Bickslow said as he patted Lucy on the head.

* * *

The Raijinshuu kept to their word.

An hour later Bickslow burst through the front door informing Lucy of Laxus becoming conscious. The Seith Mage in his excitement lifted Anna up in his arms. "Hey Asskicker!" He shouted as threw the toddler up in the air and caught her in his arms. "We're gonna go see daddy!"

Tears of joy blurred Lucy's vision. Her knees threatened to buckle under the relief that swept through her and drowned out the doubt and the fear.

She could breathe again.

* * *

" _ **But remember when I moved in you**_

 _ **And the holy dove was moving too**_

 _ **And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"**_

 _ **\- Hallelujah (Jeff Buckley)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I know this entry is hella late, but I did say that I was going to finish the entries for LaLu Week. =D I hope you guys liked it and lil Asskicker's cameo. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you.

I would like to thank: **DeborahBee** , **Jaegka** , **Aretha Atrahasis** , **XxShyxX** , **SuperPsycoNutcase** , **kurahieiritr JIO** , **W1n6s-0f-F1r3** , **Dreyar is my married name** , **nicole143mb** , **Guest** , and **Paperhana** for reviewing as well as everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts.


	6. Games

AN: Here's another late entry for LaLu week. X) This is my entry for Day 6: Games. I hope you guys like it! =D

* * *

" _ **Oh like a river flows surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling so it goes somethings are meant to be"**_

* * *

Laxus felt the corner of his lips tug upward when the familiar sound of small feet running up the stairs reached his ears. A few moments later the door to his office swung open.

"Daddy!"

He glanced up, to see his blonde haired child slam the door behind her, and placed his pen down. When she ran to him he turned in his chair and scooped her up to sit her on his lap. "What is it this time?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Her honey brown doe like eyes were filled with glee that spread to her lips which stretched into a toothily grin. "I need you to hide me."

"From your mom?"

"No!" She shook her head chuckling. "From uncle Natsu."

Laxus was always up for making Natsu's life a bit difficult. "What's the prize?"

"Ice cream."

"One scoop?"

"Two scoops."

Laxus grinned. "That's my girl." He pressed a kiss against her temple.

The doors to the guild were slammed upon as Natsu stormed in with Happy flying behind him. "Lucy!" He ran to his partner and spun her around to face him. "I can't find Asskicker anywhere!"

If Lucy hadn't seen her daughter sneaking inside the guild and up the stairs an hour ago she would have been worried sick. "Were you playing hide-and-seek?"

Natsu and Happy nodded.

It truly was no wonder why her daughter had gone to Laxus's office. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"We searched for her everywhere!" Happy cried out with teary eyes.

"She's not in her usual hiding spots." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to think where Anna could be hiding. "I checked here already."

Lucy shared an amused look with Lisanna. The Fire Dragon Slayer had succeeded in starting a brawl while searching. He had left the others behind to clean up the mess when he remembered that he had to look for Anna.

"The spot I wasn't able to check was Laxus's office." He frowned. "It's not because I don't want to… I can't enter." Natsu looked over his shoulder and glared. "Damn Freed."

The Rune Mage felt the weight of Natsu glare and looked up. He quirked an eyebrow, wordlessly inquiring why the Fire Slayer was glaring at him.

"I'll go check for you." Lucy offered.

"Really!?" Natsu turned to her with wide eyes.

"It's not a problem."

The Dragon Slayer pulled her into hug that had her feet off the ground and swung her side to side.

"Natsu! Put me down!"

Lucy slowly opened the door to her husband's office, making sure not to make too much noise, and stuck her head in. The sight that greeted her had a smile gracing her lips. A small hand was moving on top of Laxus's desk, trying to blindly grab something while the owner remained hidden under the table.

Laxus seeing their daughter's struggle pulled a plated filled with chocolate chips cookies closer to where her hand was. He glanced up and met Lucy's gaze when Anna grabbed a cookie.

She quirked an eyebrow.

He shrugged.

She pressed her point finger against her lips signaling for him to stay quiet as she entered his office.

He grinned as he watched his wife tiptoe her way toward his desk.

She lightly tapped his shoulder.

Laxus already knowing the drill pressed his hands against his ears.

Lucy crouched and caught sight of Anna curled under the desk munching away at her cookie blissfully unaware of being watched. "Boo!"

"Eeek!" Anna screeched at the top of her lungs and completely forgot she was under a desk as she tried to get up only to hit her head and drop her cookie. "No!" She cried in despair seeing her cookie on the floor.

Lucy pressed a hand against her mouth to keep her laughter from spilling out, but was failing horribly. She pressed her forehead against Laxus's knee.

"Five second rule!"

"Don't you dare!"

Even with her mother's warning, Anna was still debating about eating the cookie she had just picked up.

"Get out from under there."

Anna sighed as she got out of from under the table and threw the cookie to the wastebin her father had beside his desk. She pouted as she turned to face her mother who had stood up and was dusting herself off.

"Keep making that face and I won't tell you the good news." She said with a smile.

She remembered her father once saying that her mother's smile could disarm anyone. He had been right. Even if her mother didn't have good news, Anna would have stopped pouting. It was hard to not want to smile when her mother smiled. Her own lips curved into a smile.

"You look so adorable when you smile."

"Mommy." Anna blushed as she covered her face with her hands.

Laxus cleared his throat when laughter threatened to come out.

"Daddy." She whined as she peered him through the gaps between her fingers. "You're not helping."

He decided to cut his little girl some slack. "Alright Lucy, what's the good news?"

"Natsu had to come to me for help." Lucy glanced her husband with a knowing look before looking back at her daughter. "You know what that means."

"I win!" Anna exclaimed in joy. "I win!" She threw her arms around her mother's waist.

Lucy wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and carded a hand through her hair.

After a few moments Anna pulled away and ran up to her father. He lifted her up and she latched onto him. "I'll make sure to give you a scoop for helping me."

* * *

"You know she is more like you than you think."

"Who?"

"Anna."

"…"

"She didn't just inherit the Dreyar eyebrows."

"…"

"She's a sneaky as you are."

"Resourceful."

"Hmmm?"

"She's as resourceful as I am."

"Ah, yes… resourceful is the better term."

He heard the crack in her voice and felt her slightly tremble beside him. "Are you laughing at me?"

"…No…"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Laxus." She gasped when she found herself pinned between the bed and her husband situating himself in the valley between her legs.

"How should I punish you, Mrs. Dreyar?"

Her only response was a moan when she felt his warm breath and lips on the column of her throat and his hands grasp her waist as his hips grounded against hers.

* * *

" _ **Take my hand, take my whole life to**_

 _ **Oh for I can't help falling in love with you"**_

 _ **Can't Help Falling In Love (Haley Reinhart)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. As you can see I have a soft spot for writing Laxus and Lucy as parents. I hope you guys liked this glimpse of their family *cough* and married life *cough*. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you. =)

I would like to thank: **LittlePrincessNana** , **iheartpickles** , **Erza Uchiha** , **kurahieiritr JIO** , and **Jaegka** for reviewing as well as everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You are guys are all kinds of awesome! =D


	7. Prey

AN: I have finally reached my last entry for LaxLu week. I know it's hella late, but I was having difficulty trying to come up with something for this prompt. Without further interruption, here's my entry for LaxLu Week, Day 7: Prey.

* * *

 _ **"And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

 _ **'Cause I know that you feel me somehow"**_

* * *

Emotions.

Feelings.

His mother had said, "Were necessary in order to live," because they gave meaning to life.

His good-for-nothing pops said, "Were useless," because they were all-consuming.

It took years for Laxus to realize that his parents had both been right to a certain point. It became very apparent when he pursued a relationship with Lucy (more along the lines that she was the one to drop several hints and then there was no denying her intentions of what she wanted with him when she planted her lips against his).

Affection was something Lucy welcomed wholeheartedly any time of the day.

Jealously was not (which resulted in some nights with him sleeping alone or on the couch).

Protectiveness was allowed, but only to a certain extent lest he provoke the wrath of his Celestial Mage (her Luck Kick was no laughing matter. He lost count on how many times she succeed in sending Natsu flying across the guild with one of those).

Possessiveness behind closed doors was a huge turn on, but in public was not (a fact he was quick to learn when Orga came to visit).

His mother had been right that emotions helped give meaning to life. His most treasured memories and moments were when he was the happiest (many were with Fairy Tail but his most intimate ones were with Lucy). In battle he would fight hard to keep Fairy Tail safe, but he would fight harder to return to Lucy.

His father had been right that emotions were all-consuming (although he would rather lose a limb than admit it out loud). Laxus lost count on how many times he fell prey to his emotions, how he allowed them to cloud his judgement. His father would be ashamed and mock him, but he stopped caring long ago.

And so it went without saying, the Dreyar females in his life had a habit of constantly making him fall prey to his emotions.

* * *

"I'm home!" Laxus announced as he opened the door to his home. He had told Lucy that he would be arriving the next morning, but wanted to surprise them after being away for close to a month.

The sound of small hesitant steps coming at a slightly rapid pace reached his ears. The drawstring of his duffle bag slipped as his hand loosened its hold when he realized what that sound meant.

The first thing he noticed was the small amount of blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail on top a small head that poked out from the doorway leading to the living room. Blue-grey doe-like eyes stared at him with recognition that lit up her whole face. "Da!" She cried out in joy and took off running toward him. At least she tried to with her wobbly steps and arms stretched forward as if trying to keep balance.

Her giggles pierced his heart and Laxus could only watch in shock as his baby girl tried to walk toward him. The last time he saw her, she had been able to stand but still needed help when it came to taking steps. His heartbeat faltered when she didn't take a step correctly in her excitement and was about to face plant. He quickly covered the distance and scooped her up into his arms before could hit the floor.

"Da!" She placed her hands on Laxus's cheeks and kissed him on the nose.

The Lightning Slayer felt warmth flood his veins with the unconditional affection she bestowed upon him. "Hey sweetheart." He nuzzled her temple with his nose before he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Unconditional love and pride consumed him and expanded within him until he felt it in his very bones. He held her tighter when she placed her cheek on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. He didn't ever think all this could have been possible, feeling this way and having Anna in his arms.

"That has got to be the fastest I've seen her move."

His gaze went to the woman who had helped give him the life he had now. His heart slowed to painfully beat when his eyes met honey doe-like eyes. It called out to hers and echoed with longingness. "You didn't tell me she can walk."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me you were coming today."

"Touché Mrs. Dreyar." He smirked.

Lucy pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against and covered the distance between them. "Welcome home."

Her lips were soft and moist against his.

He had missed her more than words could ever say.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

 _ **"And all I can taste is this moment**_

 _ **And all I can breathe is your life"**_

 **\- Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys still liked it. I feel like I'm hella rusty after not being able to write any LaLu for a while. I'm sorry if it's not that great. With this final piece now posted I'm going to post the rest of the entry for Dream and I might just ended up posting some LaLu pieces that I have written on tumblr, but haven't posted here. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you. :D

I would like to thank: **XxShyxX** , **iheartpickles** , **kurahieiritr JIO** , **DeborahBee** , **Aretha Atrahasis** , and **SilverGhostKitsune** for reviewing along with everyone who added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are all kinds of awesome!


	8. Reminder

AN: So here's the 2,000+ words I cut off (due to it being too long) from my entry for LaxLu Week, Day 3: Dream. I hope you guys like it and the cameos. ;)

* * *

" _ **A constant reminder of where I can find her**_

 _ **Light that might give up the way"**_

* * *

They lay in their bed together. Tired, but not able to fall asleep yet.

Lucy lay on her side with Laxus snuggled up behind her.

His legs twined hers. His hand on her stomach.

Her hand was on top of his. Her fingers lay on the gaps between his.

He grinned when he felt the kick against his palm.

"She's wide awake."

"She?"

"I know she's a girl. I can feel it."

Laxus was not going to argue with her there. After all, she was the one carrying the baby. She would know more.

"What should we name her?"

"Asskicker."

"Never." She grinned.

"I think it suits her." He felt the baby give another kick as if agreeing. "You see even she agrees with me."

"Of course she'd be a daddy's girl."

He pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder. "We can always leave it as her nickname if you don't want it as her first name."

"I'm okay with it being a nickname."

"What name do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Anna."

"Hmmm… Anna "Asskicker" Dreyar. I like the sound of that. Sounds strong."

"Asskicker will not be her middle name."

"We'll leave that discussion for tomorrow."

"I thought we agreed on that being her nickname?"

"I'm starting to rethink my decision."

Lucy's response was to smack his arm.

Laxus chuckled and held her closer in retaliation.

* * *

"Hey punk!" Laxus heard Aquarius yell from inside the bathroom. "Get your ass in here!"

At least she had waited for him to finish getting ready before appearing unexpectedly. Although he had wondered when she was going to show up. He stepped in the bathroom to see the mermaid in the bathtub. "I was wondering why you hadn't shown up sooner."

"Lucy warned us to give you space." Her grin was vicious. "But it seems that you no longer need it."

Laxus didn't bother to move out of the way when she lifted her tail and brought it down on the surface of the water. He knew this was his punishment and so he took the water hitting without flinching.

"Listen here boy," Aquarius sneered at him, "may this be the last time you pull this stunt."

"I didn't purposely try to forget her and the baby."

"I'm not talking about the amnesia incident." She slapped the water sending another small wave toward him. Just as the water was about to spill into the bedroom she summoned it back. "I'm referring to you throwing yourself in harm's way. I know you wanted to save your friend and those kids. I understand that, but next time be more careful. You are not only Lucy's husband. At any moment Lucy will be giving birth and you will be the father of her child."

Laxus remained silent as it dawned on him why Aquarius was so furious.

"Lucy was scared of losing you." She leaned back in the bathtub as she regarded him in a calmer manner. "We are fully aware of the mortality of mortals, so we know there will come a time that you and Lucy will pass away. We were worried that she would lose you, but when I found out the reason you were standing at death's door." The Celestial Spirit glared. "I was disappointed in you and proud of you." Her gaze softened slightly. "It's rare for me to ever experience that."

"I understand what you mean."

She remained silent letting him continue.

"You don't want me to leave Lucy widowed and have her raise our child by herself."

Aquarius knew that he would understand. She knew that Laxus and Lucy lost their mothers at a young age. They knew the pain of losing a parent. They also knew the pain of neglect when their fathers couldn't handle raising the child by themselves. She knew that Lucy wouldn't fail where Jude had, but she also knew the pain and struggle that the Celestial Mage would go through.

"I'll be more careful next time." He reached for a hand towel to dry his face.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You better."

"Do you know if Lucy and Natsu are still at the guild?"

"No they're not!" She spat furious.

Laxus bit back a grin knowing there could only be one reason that would set Aquarius off the deep end like that.

"They're in the forest. That stupid Dragon came to visit again."

And there it was. "You mean Igneel?"

"Like I know what his name is!" She vanished in white light.

* * *

It didn't take long for Laxus to find them. He could see that his wife and her partner along with Happy stood several feet from Igneel and Makarov. They seemed to be discussing something of importance with their heads inclined as they whispered to one another.

"Laxus!" His grandfather waved him over to where he sat beside the sprawled Dragon.

Igneel glanced at the approaching Dragon Slayer. "You seem to be doing well."

"Today is a good day." He took a seat on the ground beside the Fire Dragon.

"No more trouble in paradise?"

"Natsu, told you what happened."

"He wasn't making sense, but your grandfather was kind enough to explain the situation. Lucy told me the rest."

"The way I see it we became family the day Laxus and Lucy got married." He patted the Dragon.

Igneel grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

Laxus glanced at Igneel suspiciously.

"Since we are all family there is a request I would like to make."

"No." Laxus said.

"Yes." Makarov glared at his grandson. "Have more respect for your father-in-law."

"I married Lucy, not Natsu. The last time I checked Igneel is Natsu's dad not Lucy's."

"She is Natsu's partner and he views her as a sister and so I have taken her under my wing. She is my daughter." Igneel narrowed his eyes on Laxus. "Why are you so against me calling Lucy my daughter? You didn't used to mind before… has that nosy mermaid that likes butting into my relationship with Lucy put you up to this?"

"No." Although he wouldn't never admit it out loud, his loyalty leaned more towards Aquarius. She had been there longer for Lucy and there was the fact that the Water Bearer was one of the first to support Lucy's decision in going out with him.

Igneel snorted not believing him.

Laxus looked toward his Gramps to see him blushing as he smiled. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little." Makarov showed him a silver flask. "Your father-in-law brought me a gift. Dragon's brew."

"Gramps, he just getting you drunk so you would agree to his request."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is."

"I'm offended by your accusation." Igneel huffed from his spot. "You don't even know my request."

"I don't need to know what it is in order to know that it's complicated."

"Laxus, I will be the judge of that." Makarov motioned for the King of Fire Dragons to speak.

"I would like to be present when Lucy gives birth."

"I fucking knew it!"

"Laxus!"

"Complicates shit like Natsu does!"

"I think it's doable."

"Gramps don't listen to him."

"Lucy can give birth here in the forest."

"That's a great idea father-in-law."

"I'm glad you agree grandfather-in-law."

Laxus was done with the both of them. It was then he felt a chill go down his spine when he heard Lucy left out a gasp.

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled as he ran carrying Lucy in his arms, while Happy flew behind him.

He got on his feet and ran toward them. "What happened?!"

"She started leaking!" Happy cried out in shock.

"Yea!" Natsu stopped in front of him. "Water was coming down from between her legs."

Laxus wasn't paying much attention to them as he focused on the way she fisted Natsu shirt and tried to take deep breaths. "Lucy." He took her gently from Natsu's arms.

"The baby…" she gasped just before another contraction hit.

"Laxus," Natsu looked at them worried. "What going on?"

"Asskicker is coming. Go tell everyone."

Everyone missed the shit eating grin on Igneel's face.

* * *

The doors to the guild were slammed open.

The guild went quiet at the sudden intrusion and could only watch with worry when Natsu stood there looking pale with a panting Happy who was struggling to stay in the air.

"Asskicker is coming!" he yelled at the top of his lungs scaring everyone.

Gajeel was the first one on his feet and rushing passed Natsu with Levy in his arms and Lily flying behind them.

It took a moment for the rest of the guild to understand why Gajeel had rushed out.

"Lucy's giving birth!"

"Where is she!?"

It wasn't long before the streets of Magnolia were overrun by Fairy Tail Mages.

* * *

Igneel tried looking into the only window Porlyusica had only for Aquarius to close the curtains on him. "Damn that she devil mermaid."

Lucy let out another cry causing Igneel to worry. "Is this normal?" he asked Makarov.

The old man nodded. "As long as we can hear her then it's a good sign."

"So silence is a bad sign."

"…At times it can be."

The Dragon's gaze swept over the other Fairy Tail Mages. He could see that each of them were worried for Lucy, but were trying to be strong. He saw Erza and Gray holding Natsu back, while Carla and Lily tried to comfort a crying Happy.

"Lucy is strong."

Igneel glanced at the Take Over Mage that came up beside him.

"She has Porlyusica and Wendy there to heal her in case of anything. She also has Laxus and Aquarius to give her strength when she feels she can't go on." Mirajane smiled up at him. "She also knows that she has her entire guild waiting for her and her Dragon father as well."

"Is there nothing we can do to help?"

"At the moment we can't, but later when she needs her rest we can. For now we just wait."

Wait. He didn't like it, but that was something he could do for Lucy.

Minutes turned into hours and Igneel kept an ear on the sounds Lucy would make. He felt his stomach plummet when he could no longer hear her voice, but her faint heartbeat remained. It kept him from thinking the worse. He glanced at Natsu to see him contemplating the same thing.

A heart beat later he heard the cry of a baby. _Those are some powerful lungs._

Fairy Tail broke into cheers after hearing their new family member let out of cry so the world could know he or she had arrived.

* * *

"It's a girl." Porlyusica announced when the baby was in her hands. "Laxus quit gawking and cut the umbilical cord."

Laxus was in a daze as he grabbed whatever it was that Wendy handed him. She was the one that maneuvered his hand because all he could see was the baby girl in Porlyusica's arms. _She is mine and Lucy's… she's ours…_

"You did a good job." Aquarius whispered to Lucy who was crying tears of joy. "You were as strong as Layla."

Wendy had to tug on Laxus shirt to keep him from following Porlyusica to the other room.

"It's seems that your daughter already has her father wrapped around her finger."

Lucy chuckled. "Laxus."

The Lightning Slayer seemed to wake up from a daze as he looked back at Lucy.

"How did our Anna look?"

"Beautiful." He walked up to her. "As beautiful as her mother." He pressed his forehead against her temple. "You were amazing."

Aquarius moved away from to give them privacy. She blinked back tears. For a moment they reminded her of how Layla and Jude looked after Lucy was born. But Laxus and Lucy Dreyar were not Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Their story would be a different one. She looked toward the ceiling and wondered if the Heartfilias were watching after their daughter wherever they were in the afterlife.

Porlyusica returned after cleaning the baby girl and passed her to Wendy to give to her parents.

"Lucy," Wendy walked up to her and Laxus while holding their baby carefully in her arms. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

Aquarius glanced over her shoulder to see Lucy holding her daughter and she was hit with the sudden realization of how the years have gone by. It was a bittersweet feeling.

"What are you naming her?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Anna—"

"Asskicker."

Lucy glared at her husband. "Dreyar."

"It's a strong name."

"I said the same thing the first time I heard it."

"It suits her." Wendy smiled sweetly at the baby girl. "She is a Dreyar."

Laxus wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulder and pulled her closer so she could get a better look at Anna.

"Aquarius." Lucy looked up at the Water Bearer. "Would you like to see Anna?"

The Mermaid moved back to her previous spot and looked down at the little one. "She has the shape of your eyes and her father's eyebrows." She tilted her head to the side. "She's very cute." The words slipped out when Anna's eyes opened slowly and looked up at her. The little one blinked at her. _She's precious._

* * *

When Laxus stepped out of Porlyusica's house it was evening. Anna had been fed and Lucy was finally sleeping. He had wrapped his daughter in his coat taking extra precaution in keeping her warm.

Everyone from the guild was there.

Igneel stood out vastly.

The sight was an amazing one.

"I would like to introduce to everyone, Lucy and my daughter." He pretended not to notice his Gramps eyes wet with unshed tears. "Anne 'Asskicker' Dreyar."

"Hell yea!" Gajeel's yell began another roar of cheers.

Laxus glanced down at his daughter to see her eyes wide open. He could hear her heart racing. "You'll soon grow used to their loudness." He whispered to her as he caressed her cheek. "They're family." He gently kissed her forehead. Her heartbeat slowed under his affection. "That's my girl."

"Can I see her?"

Laxus hadn't heard his Gramps approach. "Of course." He crouched down.

Makarov took one good look at her before the tears streamed down his face.

"Gramps…"

It didn't hit him until he saw her that he was now a great grandfather. His hand touched the tuft of blonde hair she had. "She's perfect." He said through his tears.

"She is."

"The first female Dreyar. She will be a force to be reckoned with." He could only hope that he still had many years to watch her grow.

Laxus glanced over his grandfather to see the Raijinshuu hovering behind him a feet away but not approaching.

"You should go to them."

He glanced back at Makarov.

"They were worried about you."

He stood up and walked passed his grandfather.

"Laxus—" Freed began.

"Don't apologize when there's nothing to apologize for." Laxus looked away from the Rune Mage when it looked like he was about to cry. "I get why the three of you did what you did so don't think about it anymore."

"I told the both of you that you were overthinking it." Evergreen glanced at them affectionately before looking at Anna.

"So this is lil Asskicker," Bickslow peered down at her. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"You've been talking to Gajeel?"

"Yep."

"It's no surprise that she's a beauty." Freed held out a finger to her and smiled when she small hand grasped his finger. "And she takes after both her parents' minds."

Evergreen could already see Freed and Bickslow smitten with the girl. The baby was adorable. She was looking forward into getting the girl on her side. The possibilities were endless.

"Ever, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Why is it that I find that hard to believe?"

Laxus approached Igneel last.

The Dragon had surprisingly been patient instead of demanding to see the baby. He let Team Natsu take their time cooing over the newborn.

It had been entertaining to see Natsu doing goofy faces and Anna not crack a smile. She only smiled when Gray smacked Natsu upside the head and released a slight breathy laugh when Erza knocked their heads together.

Then there was Gajeel and Levy. Laxus wasn't surprised when Anna quickly warmed up to them. She was all toothless smiles and blinking eyes at them. Her lists of admires ever growing, but then again he suspected Gajeel and Levy had been the first ones.

"She's very small." Igneel commented as he looked down at her.

"All babies are this small."

"I know that."

"But you've never seen one this close, have you?"

Igneel titled his head when Anna slowly blinked up at him. "When I met Natsu, he was a toddler."

Now he understood why Igneel had wanted to see Lucy give birth. The Lightning Slayer snorted.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing."

Igneel was about to pursue the subject but was distracted by Anna letting out a yawn… _She's precious._ He thought in slight wonder. "She's tired. Take her inside and put her to sleep. It's much too late for her to be up."

"Alright then. Anna say goodnight to grandpa Igneel."

The Fire Dragon could only watch the little one close her eyes as Laxus swayed her lightly in his arms. "Goodnight Anna."

* * *

" _ **Is all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost**_

 _ **Oh my love don't fade away"**_

 **\- Reminder (Mumford & Sons)**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I just had to add Aquarius and Igneel in this. I personally feel like they play a big part in this verse, so there was no doubt that both of them would be there for Lucy and Laxus when Anna was born. With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love to hear from all of you. :)

I would like to give a huge thank you to **W1n6s-0f-F1r3** and **kurahieiritr JIO** for reviewing as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. I hold nothing but love for you guys!


End file.
